


Divorce

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Divorce, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Divorce

You hated seeing him like this. He was your best friend, yet still there was nothing that you could do to help him. His divorce was becoming finalised, he was a single man and should be happy. But he's not. He's in a worse position than when he came to LA, has nowhere to live, barely any money and alcohol is steadily replacing his blood. He looked up when you rubbed his shoulder, you could see he was drunk and should be home.   
"C'mon Mark, let's get you home" you said, rubbing his side while paying the bartender.  
"Ma'swell be ho-me" he slurred. You sighed and hooked his arm over your shoulder, walking him out of the bar. The fresh air seemed to slightly sober him. Slightly.  
"Where do you want taking?" You asked him, walking to the parking lot.  
"Anywhere" he slurred, stumbling slightly.  
"Where do you live?" You asked. Mark stumbled away from you and sat under a tree.  
"Here" he slurred.  
"No you don't. Let me ring Rich" you said and pulled your phone out, dialling your friend's number.  
"Hey, (Y/N)" Richard said.  
"Hey, Rich. Quick question, where does Mark live?" You asked.  
"Not sure. His wife got the house today and he just went out and got drunk after" Rich said. You looked to Mark, he refused to make eye contact with you.  
"Alright, thanks Rich. I'll sort my spare bed and he can live with me" you said. Mark raised his head and looked to you, confusion etched into his face. Ending the call, you knelt in front of him.  
"Mark. I have a spare room" you started. You hated talking to him like this, you felt like you were talking to a child.  
"You can stay with me for as long as you need" you promised. Mark didn't say anything, barely nodded. You could see that it wasn't processing in his brain. You stood up and held a hand out for him. He hesitantly took the hand and pulled himself up, swaying slightly. You wrapped your arm around his waist and helped him to your car, sitting him in the passenger seat.

When you arrived home, Mark had passed out in the passenger seat. You climbed out of the car and opened his door, wrapping your arms around him and lifting him out of the car. You walked into the house, attempting to open the door one handed.  
“I go’it” He slurred, opening the door. You smiled and walked in, setting him down on the sofa while locking the car and house.   
“(Y/N)...” Mark’s drunken voice made you turn around. He was leaning against the door frame, barely holding himself up.  
“Come on Mark, lets get you in bed” You said softly. He shook his head.  
“Can’t” He slurred, and attempted to go to the door.  
“Need...” He trailed off. You pushed him back, watching him fall flat on his ass.  
“Mark. You are going up those stairs and going to bed. I will not let you leave this building until morning” You said, an authority in your voice. He reluctantly nodded, attempting to stand. You held a hand out and helped him stand up, walking towards the stairs.

You awoke in the middle of the night, hearing crying from somewhere in the house. At first, you were terrified, unsure of whether someone was in your house until you remembered Mark was in your spare room. You slid out of your bed, pulling your gown on before walking through to the spare room. Mark had the window open, was looking out over the streets. You walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders.   
“Hey” You said softly. He looked to you and smiled sadly.  
“Hey, did I wake you?” He asked softly.   
“Don’t worry about that” You said and rubbed his shoulder.  
“Sorry…I’m not used to sleeping alone” He admitted. You gestured towards the bed.  
“Come on, we can share a bed” You whispered. Mark nodded and closed the window before making his way back to you. You smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“Are you sure?” Mark asked, sitting beside you. You nodded and smiled.  
“Yeah, I don’t mind” You said softly. He nodded and pulled his t-shirt off, before pulling his sweatpants on and laid under the duvet. You smiled and pulled your dressing gown off before climbing under with him, in only your underwear and bra. Mark wrapped an arm around your waist, holding the duvet down. You curled up and quickly heard snoring from Mark, allowing you to also fall asleep.

When you awoke, sun was streaming through the window and spilled onto your bodies. Mark’s arm was a welcome weight around your waist, and you’d never felt so comfortable in your life. You shifted and settled closer to Mark, kissing his cheek before going back to sleep, not hearing the ‘I love you’ from Mark.

 


End file.
